Crackdown Walkthrough
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Crackdown. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. The Agency *This slick garage is where the Agency keeps its custom-build vehicles. Thanks to its central location, the three exit tunnels provide quick access to each of the three districts. However, the only tunnel accessible for now is the leading to Los Muertos; you'll have to drive to the other two districts first in order to enable their quick access tunnel. *Additionally, you can select from one of the three core Agency vehicles: :* The Agency Supercar :* The Agency SUV :* The Agency Truck Cab *You may also choose one of the lined up police cars, though they lack the higher-end features of the three listed above. Once you've selected your ride, proceed into the "1" tunnel towards your first destination: Los Muertos. Los Muertos Supply Points Pacific City Bank (North Island) *Let's get you familiar with your radar in the bottom-left corner of the screen. You should see a small blinking icon that cycles between orange and white. That shows the location of a Supply Point currently in enemy hands. With the aid of the mini-map, drive towards it. *Once there, you'll find several gang members on the bank's balcony. They don't pose much of a threat, so jump up to their level by using the small sections of wall as a step-ladder. Once they're defeated, stand in the orange beam of light and interact with the Supply Point by pressing "Y." By doing so, you can replenish your supplies, change your weapons, and warp to any other Supply Points you've gained control of. In addition, whenever you acquire an enemy's weapon you haven't yet used, take it to the Supply Point. *Afterward, your boss will fill you in on some key details regarding your first Gang Leader target, as well as additional Supply Points that should be acquired. Radio 410 Tower (North Island) *You can find this Supply Point in the mountainous northern area of the North Island. Garcia Point (North Island) *Surely you've spotted the huge statue on the cliff side as you enter the northern island, right? Look for a Supply Point just northeast of that. It's also almost completely barren of the gang's presence, so you shouldn't have any trouble. Royal Vista (South Island) *The next Supply Point is the northern-western tip of the southern island. To reach it, find "The Mart" and proceed east along the wall until you find a gap with a ramp inside. Climb that to the rooftop and fight off the gang members, Hillside Housing (South Island) *This supply point rests on top of a housing unit on the north-western portion of the southern island. You can climb the building using a dumpster on the south side to reach the ledge above, then make your way to the Supply Point at the top. There aren't too many gang members in the immediate vicinity, but move quick to avoid the heavy gunfire coming from the rooftops near Juan Martinez. Social Security (South Island) *This supply point is found atop a building on the southern side of the southern island. Use the small neighboring buildings to begin your climb, then use the window sills to climb the rest of the way. Gang Leaders Don Domingo "El Brazo" Garcia (Kingpin) *If you haven't already, it's strongly recommended you remove the Kingpin's subordinates first to make this battle much easier. *Approach the island Garcia is on by swimming up to it from either the north or south side, then jump up the rocky cliff to his location (use your mini-map to locate him). With this method, you'll avoid the brunt of Garcia's defences. Look for an open door that leads to Garcia's personal bar, with Garcia playing the role of bartender. *Take care of the few cronies in the room first, then either chuck grenades at Garcia since he can't evade them, or simply march behind the counter and use your melee attacks to defeat him. Ramon "Pistola" Gonzalez *'Location:' North Island - Lighthouse on northern tip. *Gonzalez can be found on a wooden deck about halfway up the lighthouse. Because the area is heavily guarded, you'll want to find a quick and safe route to get to him. The best method is to swim from the ocean to the east side of the lighthouse, then jump up the mountain side to reach the deck where Gonzalez is waiting. This route will mostly shield you from Gonzalez's hit-men. *Once you reach Gonzalez, you can either shoot him from the mountainside, taking cover when necessary, or for a quick victory, join him on the deck and use your melee attacks to knock him to the ground below, resulting in an instant kill. Rafael "Chuco" Diaz *'Location:' North Island - Inside garage to the southeast *Perhaps you've seen the large purplish object in the southeast corner of the north island; that's Diaz's garage, which doubles as his current hideout. *Since the area is swarming with enemies, work your way to the garage's roof and shoot the guards through the holes in the ceiling. Because of your distance, the enemies won't return fire, allowing you to clear the interior out with nary a problem. Make sure to crouch down and stay still for improved accuracy, and ensure the support beams aren't blocking your shots. *With the garage mostly cleared out, drop inside to find Rafael hiding inside an alcove on the east side. If the garage door is shut, ram a car into it to force it to open. When it does, prepare for Diaz to drive a car right at you. Shoot its tires to slow it down, then either target Diaz through the windows or hijack the car to force him out. Once he's exposed, melee and shoot him until victory. Violetta "Santa Maria" Sanchez *'Location:' South Island - Apartment Complex *At the top of the apartment complex on the southern side of the south island awaits Sanchez. A quick way to reach her is to climb the windows of the blue, western building to reach the top. *Thankfully, there aren't too many armed guards at the top, so she shouldn't pose much a threat. Due to the rooftop's close quarters, your melee attack can be quite handy. In addition, shoot the explosive barrel if Sanchez is anywhere near them to damage her significantly. Rodrigo "Montana" Alvarez *'Location:' South Island - Western beach *Alvarez can be found on the beach behind his sporting complex inside a rocky alcove. While you can certainly attempt to get there via the main entrance, the many guards won't make it easy. A much easier method is to enter the ocean from a nearby beach and swim around to the back of the sporting complex. When you reach the shoreline, run up the beach, take out the enemies ahead, and jump on the rocky structure, where Alvarez waits on the other side. *From this vantage point, Alvarez won't have anywhere to hide, so toss grenades to not only damage him, but also clear out his henchmen. When the coast is clear, drop down and finish Alvarez off with melee attacks Jose "Tremendo" Guerra *'Location:' South Island - Behind the nightclub in the northeastern tip *It seems Guerra likes to party, so look for him hanging out back, behind his nightclub, in the northeastern tip of the south island. *Your arrival will likely be met with a volley of bullets whizzing past your head. Stay behind the large gated entrance and use it as cover while you shoot the armed guards within. You may also come across some of the female gang members within who like to get up close and personal; they don't pose much of a threat since they're unarmed, so use your melee attack if they get too close. *Once the entryway is clear, bust through the gate ahead and climb the stairwell which leads behind the club. *Once in the rear, you'll find Guerra in one of two places: #Beneath the canopy on the balcony. #On the bottom floor underneath the balcony *Keep an eye on your mini-map, and look for the boss's mugshot on your HUD to determine where he is. If he's under the canopy, chuck a few grenades to get rid of his minions, then charge up and melee Guerra to death. *If Guerra is on the bottom floor, it's in your best interest to take down as many of his thugs as you can before approaching. As such, descend the floors slowly, killing all of Jose's lackeys along the way. Use the staircases for cover, or run up to a higher floor if you need to recuperate. *Once on the bottom floor, you'll find Guerra near a stack of boxes. Since he'll likely be surrounded by other gang members, chuck a grenade or two to clear most of them out, then go in for the kill. Juan "El Numero" Martinez *'Location:' South Island - Heart of housing development *Martinez is stationed near a radio tower on the rooftop of this blue building, near the Hillside Housing supply point. You can climb to the roof via a ground floor entrance on the east side of the building. There are a few gang members defending it, but it's nothing a few grenades can't handle. Afterward, climb the staircase and turn left at the top. *There are several enemies on the next level. Stand near the top of the staircase so you can retreat back down for cover, if needed. The staircase on the right leads to Martinez - if you're lucky, he may walk down himself saving you the trouble. *If Martinez doesn't pay you a visit, just climb that staircase to the top and take down Martinez with whatever means necessary. Final Crime *Los Muertos' final crime takes place at the amusement park - an unorthodox location to be sure. Thankfully, you should be at a high enough skill level to make this challenge almost stupidly easy. *Near the entrance to the amusement park, there's a large display of boulders you can use for cover. Jump on top and chuck grenades at the legions of gang members, then duck back down to avoid return fire. *With that batch clear, jump on top of the roof on either side of the clown and shoot the criminals on the inside of the park. With everyone taken care of, Los Muertos will be restored back to its civil self. Volk Supply Points The Retreat Storage Facility (South Island) *Southeast section of the southern island. It's on the second floor of a small building east of the shipping dock. Hi-Power Tower (South Island) *This supply point is on the northeastern side of the southern island. It rests atop the Hi-Power buildings Maxims Arch (South Island) *Western side of the southern beach. Look for it on top of a building with several large pipes attached. Use the balconies on the northwest corner of the building to climb to the top. Gang Leaders Vladimir "The Wolf" Golyak (Kingpin) *'Location:' South Island - Last island of the series of land masses in the southeast *The oil platform is heavily fortified, so it's best to avoid a direct attack. Instead, swim wide alongside and wrap around the back to reach the rear entrance. *Once inside, use the various platforms and catwalks to climb your way to the top. The jumps can be difficult, so take your time and plan your jumps carefully to spare frustration. You won't face too much opposition, generally only a soldier or two at a time. *Once near the top, leap through the square hole in the ceiling. Now this is where the pace picks up. A large amount of gang members are up here, most of them by the small staircase that doubles back on itself to the northwest. Chuck grenades at their platform to destroy them, and take cover at the base of the staircase if you need to recover health. *Now leap to the catwalks surrounding this area and work your way to the large yellow platform. Then simply climb the staircase and jump to the base of the tower to encounter Golyak. *Thankfully, he's all by himself, so lay into him with a few melee attacks to put him down for the count. Viktor "Curse" Rabotnikov *'Location:' South Island - Small island, east of the main island. *Rabotnikov is hanging out on the northeastern tip of the small island. While there are several entrance ways at the front of this fortress, they're heavily guarded, and there's a lot of land to cover to get to Rabotnikov. *Thankfully, there's a very easy method of getting to Rabotnikov. From the main southern island, jump into the ocean and swim wide along Rabotnikov's island's northern side (e.g. its left side if you're facing it). Continue swimming just a few meters past the first tower to a large rocky protrudence from the island -- jump up this until you're near the top. *You should be very close to Rabotnikov at this point. Now leap to the semi-flat rocky surface parallel to the tower and face left to where Rabotnikov is. There's a small gap in the stones that's perfect for ambushing Rabotnikov. Rabotnikov is patrolling the area, so wait patiently for him to pass, then chuck several grenades to defeat him without him knowing any better. *If you do end up taking significant damage, just jump to the ocean below for a safe recovery point. Olga "Meat" Romanova *'Location:' Romanova (Subordinate) / North island - Northeast corner in Mason's. *Trying to enter Romanov's domain through the main entrance is suicidal. Instead, jump up the rocky mountain left (or north) of the entrance to enter sight unseen. *If you look into the valley below, you'll spot Romanova driving a truck around. Jump down in front of the vehicle and hijack it to get her out. Now quickly hop out of the vehicle and back away so you can toss a grenade at it, thus damaging Romanova in the process. With her hurt, go in for the kill by using melee attacks, grenades, and gunfire. Boris "Baron" Mikhailov *'Location:' South Island - On the docked oil tanker on the island's south side. *Although the room Mikhalov is hiding in on the oil tanker is relatively void of enemies, the ship yard surrounding it isn't, and can be quite deadly if you're unprepared. Depending on what level agility you have, there are two methods of getting to him. *'Method 1' :*If your agility is at level 3 or 4, there's a very quick and easy method to beat him. We recommend swimming along the wall that borders the warehouse area from the west side until you reach the third batch of mines. Carefully jump to the staircase behind them, onto the roof of the warehouse nearest the ship. Run to the edge of the roof and jump at the last second to reach the ship. *'Method 2' :*However, if your agility level is below level 3, you're going to have to use an alternative method. There's a warehouse on the east side of the ship that contains a computer which can be destroyed to lower two ramps. To get to the computer, enter the doorway on the west side of the building and follow it to the end. Chuck a grenade at the computer, then back away a few feet until it d :*Once they have, hightail it out of there, run up the ramp, and make your way up the staircase at the back of the ship to meet with Mikhalov. The room may have a few enemies in the back, toss a grenade to dispose of them, and then focus on Mikhalov. Combine gunfire and melee attacks to kill him Natalya "White Fox" Gryzunova *'Location:' North Island - Mountain / South Island - Shopping District *Gryzunova is unique in that in that she can appear in one of two places, and will relocate between the two between failed attempts. #Mountain Canyon - Jump over the mountain from the rear to attack her directly. Do it quickly so you don't draw the attention of the guards out front. When you encounter her, simply melee her to death. #Shopping District - From the Maxims Arch Supply Point, leap to the adjacent building to the west. From this rooftop, you'll have perfect view of the battleground below and should be able to spot Gryzunova and her kin below. *We recommend killing the soldiers on the nearby rooftops first (especially the sniper to the north), then focus on her bodyguards below. Duck behind the roof's rim for cover to regain health. Furthermore, Gryzunova is equipped with a rocket launcher and a direct hit can take you down - get out of the way as soon as spot her launching one. *Once most of her fellow mates are destroyed, jump into the center of the shopping arena and take her down face to face. Shoot her arm or use your melee attacks to prevent her from launching any more rockets, and stay on the move constantly to avoid a rocket if she manages to squeeze one off. *If she does hide, focus on killing her body guards instead to make it easier to kill her later. *'Tip:' If you're feeling daring, you should be able to wrap this up quite quickly. Once you land on the rooftop, just shoot at her as quickly as you can. If you're swift, you can destroy her before she can take cover - just watch your health since the surrounding gang members can be devastating. Igor "Rafik" Biragov *'Location:' South Island - Premises of City Coachez, on east side of island. *Biragov is hiding inside the large blue hangar that has "City Coaches" emblazed on it. Jump onto its rooftop and use this vantage point to shoot any immediate threats nearby. *Once they're disposed of, drop off the north side into a small alley. Here, you'll find an entrance into the hanger, with Biragov on the second floor. Hang back by the entrance for cover, and shoot the enemies through the doorway. *Once the gang's presence has been reduced, charge in and seek out Biragov on the second floor. As usual, use melee attacks to take him down quickly. Sergei "Sovetnik" Yuriev *'Location:' North Island - Oil refinery on the west side of the island. *Sovetnik has gone into hiding inside one of the Oil Refinery's central building. Unfortunately, it's inaccessible for now, so you'll have to destroy three control points in order to breach it. These points are marked on your HUD as red "!" mark. *The control points are littered around the walkways and structures that surround the central building. Shoot the control points to detonate them which then cause a chain reaction that weakens the Sovetnik's building's integrity. Here are the locations of the three control points: :* North of building: Top Floor of the multi-story structure. :* North of building: 2nd Floor of the multi-story structure. :* South of Building: - On the elevated walkway *We recommend destroying points 1 and 2 first, since they're both relatively close to one another, and the building can be used for cover. However, proceed through the structure carefully, as the many explosives littered about can be set off by the enemy and are capable of killing you in one hit. For this reason, ignite any explosives you find from a safe-distance so they can't be used against you. *Once the first two control points are destroyed, take the time to shoot any enemies you can see to ease your route to the third control point. *For the third control point, simply jump atop the walkway on the south side of the building and look for the control point at the mid-point. *Once you destroy all three, Sovetnik will emerge and retreat to the rooftop of his hideout. Either use the various pipes to scale the building, or jump to it from the top floor of the multi-storied structure nearby. While he has a few bodyguards, they shouldn't pose much of a threat. Use your melee attacks on Sovetnik to stun him, and then just beat on him until he expires. Final Crime *'Location:' South Island - Northwest section *The remaining gang members have gathered in the courtyard near their Volk statue. Like with the previous Final Crime, you merely have to exterminate the remaining squad members. *We recommend climbing onto the Indrocation building's rooftop, west of the courtyard, so you can safely take down the exposed gang members. Use the rim of the rooftop for cover, and make sure to lock-on to far away targets to ensure accurate aiming. Once the bulk of the gang has been destroyed, jump to the ground and take care of the remaining stragglers on foot. Shai-Gen Supply Points Gang Leaders Zuang Lun Wang Vitaly Rzeznik Colonel Axton Cowell Dr. Balthazar Czernenko Ms. Timbol Melissa Fang-Yin Thadeous Oakley Final Crime Category:Walkthroughs